Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{n + 10}{3n - 5} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3n - 5$ $ -(n + 10) = \dfrac{3n - 5}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(n + 10) = 3n - 5 $ $-6n - 60 = 3n - 5$ $-60 = 9n - 5$ $-55 = 9n$ $9n = -55$ $n = -\dfrac{55}{9}$